


New

by flootzavut



Series: Lie to NCIS [63]
Category: Lie to Me (TV), NCIS
Genre: Awesome Foursome, Crossover, GxJ, JxC, Kate Lives, Lie to NCIS, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Romance, foursomeverse, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: Navigating their new relationship is confusing, especially for Cal.Crib notes for the fandom blindhere.





	New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts).



> Who came up with the title for this one too, if I'm not much mistaken!
> 
> Regular readers of this series: despite appearances, I aten't dead.

* * *

_**New**_

* * *

 

Gibbs is more than a little surprised at himself how quick he's adapting to the new status quo. It's become completely natural to greet Gillian or Cal with a kiss, despite how new this is; he has to admit that Cal's reaction is still amusing, though.

Gibbs kisses Gillian warm and firm, and the way she kisses him back says she's more than happy with how things are working out. Then he turns to Cal, who's looking up at him with a mixture of fear and want. Gibbs leans down and nudges softly at Cal's mouth, and the poor bastard is so confused, but he meets Gibbs' lips eagerly enough and his body goes slack against Gibbs' side like he's quite overcome. Who knew Cal had it in him to be such an Edwardian lady? It's sort of adorable.

Cal gets all flustered after, his ears turning bright red; Gibbs exchanges an amused smile with Gillian, who looks like she's barely resisting laughter.

"So, um, you got the, um..."

Cal flounders helplessly. Gibbs must be getting soft in his old age, because he helps out.

"Yeah, we've got a bunch of footage for you guys to look over," he says. "Kate took it down to the lab. Ria and Loker are probably already working on it."

Gillian beams, goes up on tiptoe to peck Gibbs on the lips again. "I need a Kate-hug," she says, then bustles off, leaving them alone.

Cal's all wide-eyed, apparently rather frightened to find himself on his own with Gibbs.

Gibbs wishes he was good at this kind of thing. He hasn't yet figured out how to explain to Cal that they all really, really like him, that the four of them falling into bed together may have been accidental but definitely wasn't random. He tries for a reassuring smile instead, which (much to his amusement) makes the colour in Cal's ears spread to his cheeks.

"So, um-" Cal moves suddenly, retreating behind his desk like he's worried what Gibbs will do (or what he will do) if they don't have something between them. "D'ya... d'you think this might close the case?" he asks, all earnest and borderline stuttering.

Gibbs shrugs. "Should do. Depends what you lot find on those tapes." He slopes across the room and perches his ass on the edge of Cal's desk as Cal sits down. Cal props his chin up on one hand and gazes upward, and Gibbs doesn't think the semi-adoring expression is deliberate. It would be real easy to bend down and kiss Cal again, but he seems a little more relaxed and Gibbs would hate to spoil that.

"Be, um... be nice to have this one tied up in a bow." Cal gnaws on his bottom lip for a moment. "Wasn't... um... wasn't the best timing, was it?"

Gibbs suppresses his smirk. He's weirdly proud of Cal for actually tackling the subject, even in a roundabout kind of a way, and laughing at him would be seriously counterproductive. "Yeah," he says. "You'd think they'd take the fucking weekend off like regular people."

Cal laughs; it's a little high and nervous, but it seems genuine, and his grin is wide and bright. "Bastards."

They smile at one another foolishly for a long moment, then Cal covers his grin with his hand and looks away, all bashful. Bashful Cal is honestly very cute, and Gibbs only just restrains himself to ruffling Cal's hair. Cal goes an even deeper red, but he also lets out a little noise of pleasure, like an overgrown puppy getting stroked. It's sweet, almost innocent, and it makes Gibbs' chest squeeze with unexpected tenderness. He chuckles, letting his hand slide down to cup Cal's cheek for a moment. Cal gulps hard enough Gibbs can hear it as well as seeing his Adam's apple bob.

"Shall we go find the girls?"

Cal lets out a heavy breath. (It could be either relief or disappointment.) "Yeah, best had," he says. He gets up and rounds the desk, and he's still looking at Gibbs with that strange mixture of fear and adoration. From where Gibbs has his butt perched, they're almost of a height, and when Cal pauses, peering out from under his eyebrows, Gibbs finally gives in to temptation, gently tugs on Cal's chin, then leans in and kisses him again, soft and (hopefully) unthreatening. Cal whimpers, and when they draw apart, he blinks several times and his lip ends up back between his teeth.

"C'mon," says Gibbs gently, getting up, one hand firm and reassuring at the base of Cal's spine.

Cal gulps audibly again, then nods.

Gibbs isn't quite sure how they're gonna get Cal out of the whole scared-rabbit thing, but clearly he's into this, even if he isn't yet ready to deal with what it means. Gibbs is pretty sure they can work with that.

And in the meantime, they gotta close this damn case.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
